The Administrative Core performs all administrative, accounting and clerical work related to the Program. Production of manuscripts and program reports, preparing financial reports , reviewing expenditures, monitoring budgets and coordinating appropriations. An executive committee composed of the senior investigators and ex-officio members is described in the Administratiive Core. We will perform annual reviews at which all of the work of the previous year is reviewed and discussed and critiques are prepared by outside reviewers. In addition, Dr. Prusiner will meet at least once per month with each of the Project Directors. A well-organized and efficient Adminitrative Core is vital for to Program described in this application.